Silvers Run-In
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Sarra has a run in with the Astro Rangers. What happen? Silvers Run in where Angels fear to tread! Rated M Mature. If ya'll like this one I might do a sequal!


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers In Space I own Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee. Rated M.

Silver's Run In:

It was several years later and she sighed as she watched news reports over the newest team. Space Rangers. She grinned. _They are kickin' tail. Zordon'd be proud of them._ _Wherever he is._ Tommy had given her the update from Reefside, as she strongly protested she wouldn't involve herself with the new team if she could, she needed some rest after the last few missions, and she was exhausted after Turbo and helping create the new Turbo Powers. She came in, and Lieutenant Stone saw her and waved. "Lieutenant, Coffee?" She heard. "You know it Stone!" She hollered back from the doorframe before she came in. She smiled and put money on the counter and he accepted it.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Welcome." She said. She looked over at the teens who were fighting, currently on screen and sighed as she sat down at the bar. "What is it?" "Missing the action?" She laughed. "How long did you know?" She asked. He shrugged. "When you came into town, the first time." She looked shocked. "Seriously, I thought I was hiding it better than that." She muttered and he laughed as she flushed. "Stone..." She groused. Sarra smiled. "No, not missing the action, trying to stay away from it, but it keeps biting me in the arse." Stone laughed. She watched the screen and gasped as she saw a Silver Ranger, (Astro) She thought. He was injured in pain, and he looked like purest hell.

"Cluster...Jerome, gotta go." He looked at her. "You need help?" She shook her head."No." "Shouldn't." She said and she flew out the door after she drained the rest of her coffee. Sarra got in her car, and she drove like a maniac to the scene and she found the young warrior. "Hang on." She said, admist the blasting. She threw his arm and shoulder over hers, and she gave him a grin. "Easy kid, I've got you." She said. She smiled again. "Andros..." "He's out there." "Can't leave him fighting his own...he'll get...himself...killed." He said.

"Easy kid, I've got it." "You rest yer butt in my car for a while, gain yer breath back, and yer strength, I've got it covered." She said. She smiled as she pulled out her Silver Zeo Crystal. His amber eyes went wide. "You?" He whispered. She nodded. "Me." She groused. She grasped onto her crystal and whispered, "Silver Zeo Power!" She gave him a double fingered salute "Rest up kid." "I've got some Quantron smashing to do." He grinned. Sarra smiled and went to save another Red Ranger's ass again. She sighed as she got her swords out and said, "Okay girls got another Red Ranger to Save." She muttered. "Lets go." She said. Sarra smiled as she went and got herself to the scene and she whistled. _Damn this kid's got more anger than I ever had..._ She thought. She trashed about half a dozen Quantrons before she made it to Andros. "Red Ranger right?" She asked. He looked at her. "Silver Zeo Right?" he asked. She laughed. "Yeah. I guess you might've heard of me." "Ya need a hand, Yer Silver's wiped out, restin' in me car, he's okay. Got a broken clavical but I can heal that soon." She said. He sighed. "Thanks." He said. She laughed.

"Alright laddie, if I know the baddies, this is when..." "Shit here we go." She muttered. He looked at her, disparagingly. "You just had to do it." She laughed. "Not me laddie, the baddies." "Now, what do you do?" She asked. "Astro Megaship! Online!" he cried. The Silver Zeo and Astro Ranger, were teleported. Sarra helped him to the Infermary, and she put her sword down, beside him. "Hold that fer a bit lad, ye'll feel better." She said. He looked at her his amber eyes haunting her for a bit and he closed them. She walked as if to go, and he whispered, "Stay." She smiled. "Alright lad." She said. She found a chair and leaned it up against the wall, and she sighed as she closed her eyes after she detransformed.

Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. She was aching again after so long of not doing it. She sighed in pain, and she groaned as she laid against the wall, willing herself asleep. There was a moment and she felt warm again, like a blanket was thrown over her or a jacket. She curled up in that, and she fell asleep again. Andros laughed, quietly. "Silver's run in where Angels fear to tread." He quoted. Zhane's eyes lit with laughter.

"You got to admit she's hot." He said. Sarra shifted and she didn't wake up. Sarra woke up later, about three hours, and she didn't recognize where she was and started to panic. "Bollocks." She whispered. She breathed heavily, and then there was a whisper of double electric doors opening, and she jerked and went into defensive mode. She crouched down, like she was going to pounce. She fell over and cursed and there was a face and a friendly smile as a kid with shocking blonde spiky hair and a silver outer jacket on, reached over and grabbed her and helped her up.

She smiled and she blushed. "Thanks." She said. "What one Silver does for another." He said. She shrugged. "I fight, I help save the universe but I never claimed myself as a hero, lad." She said as she streached against the wall that was closest to her and she groaned. "Cluster..." She muttered. He grinned.

"Stiff, you would be after sitting like that all night." Sarra smiled. "Had to make sure ye were alright, now that ye are, I'll take my leave if I am still on Earth, or above it that is. I've got work to do, and the Chief would have my hide again." She said. Sarra smiled. She moaned again as she felt pain across her shoulderblades. "Hell." She muttered. "Chief would make me go home again, though." She muttered. "Where is the rest of the team?" She wondered aloud. The silver blonde smiled. "School." Sarra nodded. "Fair enough." She answered. Sarra closed her eyes. "You look like hell, you want more rest?" He asked. She shrugged. "I should get back to Earth." She said.

Zhane, he was, touched her. She jerked his touch away from her. "Don't." She warned. "I get people I love...killed." She choked. She touched the wall again. She wanted to be steel almost if she could. He looked at her and she gave him the jacket that covered her the night before. She walked out. She went to find Andros, who was on the Bridge. She smiled as he heard bare footsteps. She smiled. "Andros, please, I need to get back to Earth." She stated. Sarra moved, shifted. He looked at her. "Alright. But Zhane's gonna have to take you." She shrugged. "What the hell." She said and she found the bay where they had tubes to go to Earth. Or to teleport out, which she didn't get. He smiled as he came to her. She sighed as he got her to the Galaxy Glider. "Hang on." "You might want to transform." She whispered, "Silver Zeo Power." She then got on and went behind him, and hung onto his waist. She wasn't afraid of flying, just of falling off.

He touched her good hand, her right arm, "I've got you." She smiled. "Okay." She said and they went back to Earth, and found a private spot in the Park, and detransformed. "You okay?" He asked. She shrugged. "I'll have to be." "You?" She asked. He smiled. He nodded. "I hope you find what your looking for, lad, 'cause it isn't me." She said. She closed her eyes, and walked away.

Sarra stood, streached and walked home; well, she went to her car and drove home, her shoulders big, heavy with burden that the Silver Astro Ranger wanted to take away. She sighed as she drove, and she had music on, it was familiar, and she smiled and her head bobbed to it.

_ "Here I am standing in the night...My crescent wand...the only light!" "Alone against my darkest fear...But I sense my friends are near!" "I'll draw from each the power I need...The evil queen we will defeat!" "Give me the strength... to carry on!" "With all our love...we can't go wrong!" "Only... together we face the fight! Face the fight!" "Nothing can stand against our might!" "Give me the strength... to carry on!" "With all our love...we can't go wrong!" "Only... together we face the fight! Face the fight!" "Nothing can stand against our might!" "With all our strength...the battle's won!" "Will our all love... we can't go wrong!" "We have the strength...to carry on!" _

Sarra smiled and she closed her eyes after she parked her car, and she sighed as she had a headache forming and realized she pointed her car's nose to the Youth Centre, not home she moaned and leaned against the steering wheel. "Hell..." She cursed.

Sarra closed her bad hand as it reacted. _I could want that Silver Ranger so bad, he's got someone else waiting for him though, I cannot put him at risk..._ She thought and she squared her shoulders and went in, and breathed. She smiled as she saw Jerome. "Coffee lieutenant?" He asked. She smiled. "Please." She looked at him and then around and there was no one, as school wasn't out yet. He looked at her and leaned over as he handed her her coffee, and then leaned against the bar. "How'd it go?" He whispered. She shrugged. "They're okay." She said and she quaked a little. He looked at her. "You had a weird run in?" He asked. She shrugged. "Weird doesn't begin to cover it." She mentioned and she sighed. Sarra closed her eyes. She pinched the bridge of her nose. She smiled. "Get some rest." She shrugged.

"No." She smiled. "Got work to do." she said and she drank the coffee, paid the bill. Then started to proceed to walk out the door, and then she saw them. The new team as they came in. She froze. She tried to make herself disappear. Ashley noticed who she was and then went over and pulled her out into where the others wouldn't find them. Sarra pulled out of the Yellow Astro's grip. "What do you want?" she groused.

"What do you want with our team?" Ashley groused back. Sarra's deep blue eyes were flush. "Nothin'." She said. "I only helped your Red and your Silver as ye were IN SCHOOL, and couldn't be disturbed. Nothin' more." She said. She closed her blue eyes. "Ye have no fear from Me Yellow Astro. No fear from me at all." She said and walked away.

As she walked away Ashley froze her in mid step with, "Zhane's fallen for you." She swore. "Goddess...I hoped not I'm too old fer him." She said and she laughed bitterly. Sarra put her head in her hands. "Don't.. contact me again." She said and she choked that out, and disappeared. She smiled weakly as she looked at herself in her car rearview mirror. "Yer a mess." She quoted to herself. She drove home. Sarra got inside and she closed her eyes, as she leaned against the heavy oak wood door, and sank into the hardwood floors. "Goddess..." She murmured.

Sarra closed her eyes again. She slept on the floor, she didn't even make it into bed, she just slept into oblivion.

The others meanwhile, were fighting something again, and someone in particular was having a hard time focusing. "FOCUS ZHANE!" Ashley yelled into the den of the noise of fighting Quantrons. Then Zhane got hit, and then Sarra woke up, and screamed Zhane's name, in a wail. Sarra closed her body around her and she _ached_ and swore. She wasn't going to be with him, she didn't need him. She couldn't love him. She wouldn't love him. "He's not mine to have." She whispered. She fell to the floor again, as she barely stood as it was, and then she felt a beaming technology. She swore as she was transported without her permission.

"What the hell!" She burst from her lips as she landed. On the AstroMegaship. She barely stood. "I hate teleporting..." She muttered. Her head started to scream. Sarra looked over, and saw a mad Yellow Astro Ranger staring at her with her arms crossed over her chest. "What the hell?" Sarra groused at the Yellow Astro Ranger. Ashley came over and slapped her. Sarra didn't jerk. "What?" Sarra groused again. "Zhane." Sarra jerked this time. Sarra sighed. "What happend?" She groused. Ashley smiled grimly. "He got distracted." Sarra moaned. "Hells." She muttered. She walked over to the infermary and she looked at Zhane. "You can't love me. You shouldn't love me. You don't NEED me." Sarra said, destroying his heart in the process. Sarra heard a wail. "Sarra..." She shook her head. "Someone's out there for ye laddie, its not me." She said. Sarra walked away. "DON'T!" He called.

She didn't turn back and she walked away. "DON'T!" He called. He got up and tried to run to her. He tried to grab her. She avoided his touch. "NO." She said. "Ah am a widow already, I don't want to be again." "I killed one heart of the team already, na another." She reasoned. "Na you." "You have another destiny." "Not with me." She said in a choke and held her heart. "One Silver protects another, one Silver saves the other." He said. She shook her head. "No one should." "Love me. I cause...pain and chaos." "Not you, lad." "I help those who need it, and you do not need my help." "Let me alone." "I do not..." "Need another." She said, chokingly. "I stand...alone." She said.

"I stand alone." She said and she walked away. Sarra closed her eyes as she got to the tubes. She looked over at Ashley. "Get me outta here." Ashley shook her red head. "No." Sarra bared her teeth. "Get me...outta here, now, Yellow." She cursed. "No." Ashley said again. Sarra swore. A ream of swears, including Japanese, English, American, Sumerian, Ancient, Triforian. "I am not for your Silver." She groused. "I was for one person AND THAT PERSON IS DEAD **AT MY HANDS **YELLOW ASTRO! I WILL NOT LOVE AGAIN!" "Let me go, or I will start ripping this place apart, with glee, Yellow." "I will let my dark side loose." She groused. "You do not wish to be subjected to that, trust me." She said. "RELEASE ME." She groused quietly.

Sarra looked at her. Sarra then looked at the chairs that the dinner table was surrounded with and she let a beam of light from her eyes loose and started to burn the metal. Ashley moved back, in surprise. "LET ME GO." She groused again. She smiled. "RELEASE ME." Ashley sighed. "As you wish." She beamed Sarra back. Sarra collapsed as she got home, and she went to the shower, and with her clothes still on, she put the water on as hot as she could make it, and let it steam her skin. She tore off her clothes, and not caring in the least if they were destroyed, she sighed as she let the heat and the steam soak her skin.

Zhane looked mournfully at Earth. She was there, and he couldn't reach her she wouldn't let him. He sighed. Ashley came to him. "I'm sorry Zhane, she wouldn't trust us. She couldn't she said she killed someone she didn't want to kill anyone else." "She said the person she was meant for was dead. And you weren't meant for her." She repeated. "I stand alone." "That's what she said to me." He said. "I could've loved her...she wouldn't let me, but a prophecy told me, that one day I would meet another Silver and the two Silvers would reunite the worlds." He sighed and his almost amber eyes were half shaded by his lids. "This was back before I was told that I'd be a Silver Ranger." He said. "She...was the one I was meant for." Ashley smiled. "She swore that you weren't." She said. He sighed again as he paced.

"I thought I would've found Karone and she'd be the one, but...Her?!" He almost cried. "Red Turbo Ranger, TJ's predecessor's going to have my hide." "Not to mention Trey..." He quaked. Ashley smiled. "And she's going to let you in?" She shook her head. "Oh, Zhane, your hopeless." He shrugged. "I've got to try Ash, she's in my dreams at night, she, hell today, even, she she, I could feel her when I was fighting." He sighed. "I was a widow already, and I don't want to be again. I killed one heart of the team already, na another, na you. You have another destiny, not with me." Sarra was quoted by Ashley. Zhane nodded in surprise.

Sarra sighed as she went on the phone to Tommy Oliver, aka, Black Dino Thunder Ranger, and currently a teacher in Reefside. She sighed as she closed her eyes and told him. He laughed. "O Gods, you're serious!" She heard. She raised an eyebrow. "He says he was made for me, ha, I told him that I killed one heart of a team I wasn't going to do another." She said. She sighed and her eyes went down and she pinched the bridge of her nose. A headache was forming. "So, that's on my end. You Big Tom?" She teased. "You corralled that young man yet?" She asked. "Silver..." She heard him grouse. There was a doorbell ring, at her place. "Hang on Tom..." "I've got to go, person at the door. You take care Red Shadow." He smiled. "Thanks Silver." He said and he cut the call. She went to the door and she opened it up, and was surprised to find someone there, that was not who she'd expect at all.

"Andros?" She asked. He smiled. "May I come in?" He asked. She shrugged, indifferently. "Come go as you please." "I was just suprised you used the doorbell, most Rangers would be rude and just teleport in." He shrugged. "Not all of us are like that." He said. She shrugged. She moved, and he noticed graceful jerks as she was holding something back.

Or if she was in pain. "Silver Zeo can I help you? Should we help you?" She shrugged as she went to the small bar off her kitchen and got some scotch. She poured and drank it, in one fluid movement. "No, Andros, I...do not need help." "I do not want help." "I wish to be alone." She said. He turned. "You sure about that?" He asked. She shrugged. "No other choice, the one I was meant for, the one I was to have, died in mine arms, his blood on me hands..." "As if I put the knife in him myself..." She whispered. "Even though I could've, with who I was how dark I was." "I still see the blood. Call out his name." She grimaced painfully, as silver Power ran through her arm. "AH!" She cried and she bent to the floor. "Silver...Zeo..." She shrugged. "Don't help or help, I don't care." "I don't care if the Power swallows me whole anymore." She gritted out. She closed her eyes.

Tears formed behind those lids, and Silver eyes came out again, as she heard a teleportation whum. She looked at the young man that stood there. The Silver Astro. Zhane. "The Powers can swallow me whole..." She gritted out. He came to her. "Silver..." She smiled. "Don't." "The waves of Power can take me, all I've done and balance the bloody Justice scales." She said. "That's all I could..." She breathed heavily. She felt the pain from her arm go directly to her heart this time and she tried not to scream. Tried. Silver Light, came through and entered her body, and she collapsed. "Silver!" he called. She breathed heavily. "No." She begged. "No more." She begged again. "I've done fightin'..." She whispered. "I should die..." She moaned. "Bloody PTB's." She cursed.

Sarra closed her eyes. Zhane got her in his arms. He picked her up, and he sat on the floor, and dragged her body across his legs and her chest and arms into his. "Lady...don't go." She laughed, weakly. "Sounds like me brother..." She said. "Lady don't go." He said again. She smiled. She touched his face. "It'd be alright." She said. "No one's going to miss this misfit." She said and she closed her eyes. "And Tommy and Trey?" Andros said as he came to her side. She shrugged. "No other choice, the one I was meant for, the one I was to have, died in mine arms, his blood on me hands..." "As if I put the knife in him myself..." She whispered. "Even though I could've, with who I was how dark I still was." "I still see the blood. Call out _his _name." She closed her eyes. Zhane looked at her, his amber eyes in pain. "Lady let me help you." She laughed. "I should be in a mental institution." "Hell, I should be on the side evil, or in chains for all I've done..." "Not out here walking around subjecting me on people." Her jeweled hands went on her face then she let go and screamed.

She looked at Andros. "Call Tommy, he was the last call on my phone. Tell him to come or that you'd pick him up please?" She asked Andros who nodded. "Fair enough." He said. He did so and Zhane held her. She didn't feel him. She didn't feel him there at all. She closed her eyes, closed her heart. Her emotions were totally off. She looked at him. She closed her eyes. That went for a while. She sighed as she closed her eyes again, and tears came down her face. Zhane reached up to touch her and she shook her head.

"Don't..." She petered off when Andros beamed in with Tommy. She got up, and she was shaking, and she went then, got to the bar again. Tommy raised an eyebrow at her. "Silver..." He said like it was breaking his heart, and maybe it was. "I...can't...Oliver..." She whispered. She drank again. "Oblivion is what I need and the blasted PTB's are having more giggles!" "At my fuckin' expense!" "Gods." She muttered and she smashed the glass against the wall consisting of drywall. The glass shattered. She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky beyond the roof. "You happy now! You fuckin' TORMENTORS!" She screamed. She did a scream in a wail, and she fell to the floor, by her knees again, and she sighed, as she breathed heavily, and she magicked a knife. It was shaking in her hands as she held the knife. "NO!" The men called out. She gave them a grin. "Enough is enough laddies..." She choked. Zhane got to her first. "No. Lady, please..." She heard. She shook her head as she looked at him. "Not gonna stop me lad. I'm old enough to be yer grandmother!" "Not going to stop me." She said. He smiled.

"Please." He said as he held out his bare palms. "Let thine bloody hands join in mine." He said, stately almost that made her jerk. "You? Purest of the light?" He laughed. "You think I am." "That's ridiculous." He said. "The Silvers, always carries the darkest secrets, didn't you know?" She jerked at that. She shook, her hands shaking at her chest.

Sarra had tears come down her face. "Ya still would take meah, even..." "Though I killed...one of us?" She asked. Sarra waited. He reached up and touched her face. "I've killed." He said. "I've also made right, have you?" He asked. She shrugged. "I feel like I haven't made up enough." She choked out. He dried her tears. "Then let me help you do this." He said. She jerked again. "Ya'd do that? Fer meah?" She asked. He nodded. She shook again, and then the knife of hers flashed into subspace.

Sarra sobbed as he took her in his arms and held her. She sank into his arms. He held her tight, and she sobbed in Zhane's arms. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you." She whispered again. He smiled. "Your welcome." he touched her hair and it turned Silver. She smiled, and then was shocked when it didn't turn brown again. "The Power's totally accepted you, because you made me see that it wasn't all my fault..." "Thank you..." She whispered. He smiled. Tommy smiled as well. He clapped Zhane on the shoulder with his weighty hand. "Welcome to the family that worries about her ass bro." He said and Sarra turned beat red. "SHADOW..." She groused and he laughed. Sarra stared at him and made him levitate for a brief minute, and then landed him on the couch with her Powers to surprise. She didn't know how she did that but she got a raging headache afterwards.

"Crap...that's never happend before, is it because I joined in with yer lot?" She asked Silver Astro. Zhane shrugged. "I guess. The Prophecy is true." She looked at him sideways. "What damn Prophecy lad?" She asked. "A prophecy told me, that one day I would meet another Silver and the two Silvers would reunite the worlds." She shuddered. "No prophecies. I kick them in the damn tail. I hate Predestined futures." She groused. She closed her eyes. She smiled. "Sorry lad." "I just..." "I'm done fightin'!" "YA HEAR ME YA STUPID PTB'S!" "ENOUGH'S ENOUGH!" She cried and a bolt of lightning came and struck her. She cried out, and Zhane cried out too. She collapsed, as she breathed rapidly. "Zhane?" She gasped out. "Sarra?" He replied. "We're both still alive." "Thank the gods." She said. He came to her and smacked her head. "Zhane." She groused. He laughed and kissed her.

_Could she be happy?_ She thought. She was unsure, but the last few years she realized she had to, reach out again. Sarra sighed and nodded. He let go, and she curled in his arms. Tommy smiled. "Seems like you two are going to be alright. Even with the fighting." He said. She looked at him with eyes of pure silver. "Oliver..." She groused. He laughed.

"Did you corral that young lad yet?" She asked of Conner. He sighed. Sarra smiled. "Ya'll be fine, Ya'll do it." "Just tell him." She said and karate chopped his forhead. Zhane laughed. "She's already done her bit with me." He said. She smacked the back of his silver blonde head. "Lover..." She groused. He smiled. He kissed her. "Alright you two." She said. She curled in her lover's arms and the others left them alone they were fine. "Silver's run in where Angels fear to tread," Was a familiar tagline Andros used whenever they were dealing with something scary or spooky, however, they did it, they saved the world, Again.

The End


End file.
